Court
Prince - Lady Hayoko Yamamoto Brujah NPC Seneschal - Proxy Tremere Baconmoose Sheriff - Sunan Leekpai Tremere Eve * Deputy - Sebastian Montague Toreador Trev * Deputy - Isaac Kindley Brujah Faye Scourge - Mrs. B Unknown NPC * Hound - Julius Sarchenko Brujah Trev * Hound - Available Keeper of Elysium - Daniel Goldman Nosferatu NPC Harpy - Available Brujah Primogen - Hinata Awasami NPC * Brujah Whip - Zeniba Burgess Pietro Gangrel Primogen - Wade Charles Leon Malkavian Primogen - Nikolas Veselov NPC Nosferatu Primogen - Bridgette Tate NPC Toreador Primogen - Leona Richmond Eve Tremere Primogen - Lt. Pearl Faulk NPC Ventrue Primogen - Available Court Positions Prince The Prince is he or she who holds praxis over a region and declares it their domain. In that domain, they are the ultimate authority. Justicars aside, they have the final say in their realm. The position of Prince is not hereditary. Any Kindred can technically declare praxis over a domain. However, in the event of their claim being contested, they can and will come to blows, and often fatal ones at that, with whatever other parties are vying for control. The end result is that the vast majority of Princes are the eldest and most powerful Kindred in the city. Princes may appoint officers, create laws and even call a Blood Hunt, the decree that all Camarilla-loyal Kindred in the domain are to seek out the destruction of an individual. Seneschal The Seneschal acts as second-in-command to the Prince and is next in line to be Prince of the domain should the current Prince fall. They are always appointed by the Prince alone and are oftentimes either the childe or chosen successor of the Prince. In this way the Prince can assure that someone similar to them will rule in the event of their Final Death. As not all Princes wish to dwell on such a succession, not all appoint Seneschals. The Seneschal possesses all the powers of Prince, and may act in the Prince's stead. However, all actions taken by a Seneschal may be revoked by the Prince. Sheriff The Sheriff is responsible for the enforcement of the Prince's law, the punishment of those who break said laws, the execution of the Blood Hunt and, in contested cities, military leadership of the Camarilla's forces against the Sabbat. Sheriff is an office which is solely the appointed by the Prince and solely responsible to the Prince, and the Sheriff is often understandably perceived as the officer most loyal to the Prince. It is, in fact, commonplace in some regions for the Sheriff to be the Prince's thrall. Due to the nature of their position, the Sheriff is also immune to the powers of the Keeper of Elysium, allowing them to bring weapons inside of Elysium as well as 'arresting' those who break Traditions. The Sheriff may insist that any Kindred within the city accompany him/her for questioning, a power that extends to appointed Deputies. Deputies cannot, however, do rigorous interrogation without the Sheriff present. Scourge The Scourge is responsible for the rather unpleasant task of destroying those Kindred who have been created without the permission of the Prince and those who have failed to announce their presence in the city. They may additionally be called upon to purge those who sire unauthorized childer. Not all cities have a Scourge, and their position is generally not held to be a glamorous one but one born out of necessity in the final nights. Many Scourge in other cities are set upon Caitiffs, thin bloods, and dhampires by Princes who worry of some high Generation fledgling getting too uppity for their own good. Yet others are paranoid that all of the above fortell the coming of Gehenna. In Saint Burleaux itself, the Scourge is tasked with eliminating those that sire without the Prince's permission well as their progeny, those who take shelter in the city without announcing their presence, as well as the thin blooded abominations known as dhampire due to their Masquerade breaking potential. Though Caitiffs and thin bloods are begrudgingly allowed to roam so long as they introduce themselves, no one will be bothered if they were to go missing. Keeper of Elysium The Keeper of Elysium is responsible for maintaining Elysium and enforcing it's rules. The absolute rule common to all Elysia is that violence is prohibited. If a fight breaks out, it is the responsibility of the Keeper to stop the altercation and punish the offender. Other rules for various Elysia have arisen around this central axiom. In some cases all weaponry is banned, as possession of a weapon in Elysium seems to declare one's willingness to commit violence. Sometimes the use of disciplines which have a potential to be used for aggressive purposes, such as Potence or Dominate, are banned as well. In extreme cases, all weaponry and use of disciplines may be forbidden. It is expected that other Kindred will aid the Keeper in defending Elysium and help to subdue the aggressor, should a fight break out. Harpy The Harpy is responsible for arbitrating status within the city and keeping track of boons and scandals. Many Harpies end up being young and/or from a patrician clan, Brujah and Nosferatu Harpies are nigh unheard of not impossible. Young vampires tend to be more in touch with the world around them, and often end up becoming trendsetters in order to keep their elders from falling into a static state. While many expect a harpy to be biting in their words, a Harpy still needs to avoid poking at the wrong sort if they wish to keep their status and their head.